Bellatrix's Promisse
by Tarhiliel
Summary: But wheter James really did take off Snape's pants, Harry never found out.'


Bellatrix's Promisse  
  
'''There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.  
  
''Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?''  
  
But wheter James really did take off Snape's pants, Harry never found out.'''  
  
---------------------------  
  
''That's enough James.'' Lupin said quite loudly, putting his book down and getting up.  
  
''Wait, wait, just a little more Moony.'' James swinged his wand around, Snape still in the air. Now Snape's pants were almost beggining to fall off.  
  
''You know, Potter,'' a woman's voice began to talk. Everyone around them turned to see Bellatrix walking towards James. ''You have your enemy in the air, your wand, and three puppets behind you. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be corageous.''  
  
''Ahm, Bellatrix. Came to save your boyfriend Snivellus? I'm telling you, the last one who tried regretted it.''  
  
''You will die, you know that don't you Potter?'' She had her arms crossed, and made no sign of wanting to get her wand.  
  
James let Snape fall on the floor, and pointed his wand in Bellatrix's direction. Sirius and Lupin were watching her, while Peter watched James apprehensively.  
  
''I will?'' James laughed. Snape got up and stood tall.  
  
''Yes, you will.'' Bellatrix started to laugh loudly.  
  
''There she goes again...'' James heard Sirius whisper to Remus.  
  
''One by one, you will all die. Slowly, paying for every word. You - wait...you - wait....''  
  
''You know, Snivellus just said the same thing to me, and a minute later he was hanging in the air.''  
  
''You're all words Potter. Useless words that won't be of any when you have to beg for your life. You,'' she paused to look at Sirius with disgust, ''Sirius,'' she would never call him a Black, ''his lov-''  
  
''Shut up.'' Sirius snapped. Remus put his hand on Sirius shoulder, holding him back.  
  
''Don't listen to her.'' He whispered, while Bellatrix laughed to herself.  
  
She suddenly looked around. Snape was nowhere to be found. She turned around and rushed to the building.  
  
''Running away?'' She heard James laugh. She smiled. After a while she heard James scream. She glanced back and saw him rolling on the grass, his robes on fire. He's a Gryffindor of words. I'm a Slytherin of actions, she thought.  
  
She ignored the whispers around her and entered Snape's dorm. He was alone, laying on his bed, pointing his wand at the ceiling, shooting down flies.  
  
'' 'R you ok?''  
  
''Yes.'' He answered sharply. She entered further in the room, sitting at the end of his bed.  
  
''We have a meeting tonight. Look for Lucius, I can't find him anywhere.''  
  
''Yes.'' He answered as numbly as before.  
  
''Severus...''  
  
''Yes?''  
  
Bellatrix started to laugh loudly. She moved her hand in his own's direction, taking his wand of his hand.  
  
''Save it for tonight.'' He glanced quickly at her, then sat up in the bed.  
  
''Thank you.'' He said cooly, staring at the floor.  
  
''What's the deal with Evans?'' Bellatrix asked with a chuckle. Snape stared at her.  
  
''What?''  
  
''E-VANS.'' She repetead teasing. ''I don't like the competition.''  
  
He got up after what seemed to be a smile. ''What time tonight?''   
  
''I'll come by around midnight. Then we'll find Lucius. It's almost time. They'll see.'' Another missed smile. Silence.  
  
''You know, Severus,'' She began teasing, ''you have an empty dark room, Bellatrix Black,'' She got up and stood beside him, ''I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning.'' She laughed.  
  
''Don't start...'' Snape said, now looking outside the window. James was sitting down breathing heavily, part of his robe burned. Peter kept asking something to him, and Remus and Sirius were talking seriously.  
  
''Which one would you kill first?'' She asked, now standing by his side, also looking outside the window.  
  
''Black.''  
  
''Don't call him that.''  
  
''Sirius.''  
  
There was a silent pause. Bellatrix ran her fingers up Snape's arm, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
''I'll kill him for you.'' Snape turned his gaze to Bellatrix. He gave her a look that was unreadable. Her favorite kind of look.  
  
''Will you?''  
  
''Yes. I promisse.'' 


End file.
